


Strangers in the night

by aello_np



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 05:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aello_np/pseuds/aello_np
Summary: A cool and rainy night brings two strangers together...





	Strangers in the night

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Fremde in der Nacht](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474262) by [aello_np](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aello_np/pseuds/aello_np)

> This ficlet was somewhat inspired by "Dark Harbour" with the fantastic Alan Rickman.  
The characters belong to someone else, I am just borrowing them to entertain (mostly myself...) and don't make any money of this. I hope you enjoy reading this bit.

It was a cool and rainy night as the black Denali crept over the Las Vegas Boulevard leading out of Las Vegas. The driver, a grey haired man with a neatly trimmed beard, slowed down as he spotted a figure by the roadside in the heavy rain. He switched off the radio and stopped the car. Rolling down the window he leaned over the passenger seat and had a closer look at the stranger. He was soaking wet, his short blond hair plastered to his head, and he couldn’t be much older than 25. He was wearing a thin, light blue T-shirt that clung to his skin and when he wiped the water from his face the slogan on the front became visible. It said “_ Spare the wave and ride the surfer _”. 

“Hey, can I help you?” 

“Yeah, can you give me a ride?”

The grey haired man arched a brow, but didn’t comment on the pun. “Sure,” he said and opened the door. “Get in.”

A cold breeze wafted into the car and the young man quickly climbed in, dropping his small backpack on the rear bench seat. With a sigh he closed the door. “Thank you, you’re my savior.” 

“Am I? ”

“Yeah,” the blond replied and quickly fastened the seatbelt. “I’m sorry to ruin your seats, but it’s kind of wet outside.”

“I kind of noticed, but never mind, they can be cleaned,” the older man said and shrugged it off. “Where are you headed?” he asked and started the car.

“Santa Monica, actually,” the young man said with a smirk. “But I’d be glad if I could ride with you like as far as Baker, California.”

“What a coincidence, I’m going to Santa Monica, too.”

The blond laughed. “Wow, awesome. Must be my lucky day.”

“Being stranded in the rain?”

“Well, you picked me up.”

“How did you end up here?”

There was a long, exasperated sigh. “Long story.”

The grey haired man laughed. “We’ve got about four hours of otherwise boring drive ahead, so humor me. What’s your name, by the way?”

“Greg Sanders,” Greg introduced himself and held out his hand. “Yours?”

Without taking his eyes off the road, the other man replied the gesture. “I’m Gil Grissom.”

Greg took Gil’s hand and shook it. “Hi Gil, nice to meet you.”

“So, Greg,” Gil started and with a quick sideways glance reached for dashboard to turn up the heating. “How did you end up there in the middle of nowhere? ”

“I wanted to attend the surfing contest in Santa Monica this weekend. On the way we, um, got into a quarrel and I ended up there.”

“I wasn’t aware there was a surfing contest this weekend,” Gil said. “Are you a professional?” Greg smirked and Gil added: “Surfer. I meant, are you a professional athlete?”

Greg shrugged his shoulders. “Kind of. I’m working as a barista in a café, but I’m really good and I hope to get a contract with a sponsor.”

“Where’s your board?”

Greg sighed and rubbed his arms. “In the car. With my boyfriend.” He shifted on the seat and watched the other man for his reaction. He didn’t seem to be shocked, he only nodded.

“Ah,” Gil said. “How long have you been together?”

Greg shrugged. “A couple of months. What about you?” He pointed at the golden wedding ring on Gil’s hand that was resting on the wheel. “How long have you been married?”

Gil absentmindedly rubbed his thumb over the ring. “Nine years.”

“Wow, that’s long,” Greg said. “So, what are you doing in Santa Monica, Gil?”

“Oh, I am sure you’ll find it totally boring.”

Greg laughed. “Why do you think that?”

Gil shrugged. “My wife thinks it’s boring.”

“Sorry to hear that,” Greg said sympathetically. “So, what are you doing?”

“I’m attending an entomology conference,” Gil replied.

“Ah, so you’re an internist?”

Gil laughed. “No, I think you mix up endocrinology and entomology. Entomologists deal with bugs.” 

“Ah, okay,” Greg gave back. “So, you deal with bugs, are you working in a zoo or something?”

Gil chuckled. “That would be the “_ or something _” option then.”

“So,” Greg said. “Now that we have established you don’t work for a zoo, maybe you could tell me where you work.”

“I work for the Las Vegas Crime Lab.”

Greg’s eyes widened. “You’re a cop?”

“I’m a scientist, but you could say I do work for the cops.”

“So, where’s your wife? Is she not interested in bugs?” 

The rain intensified and Gil switched the wipers to the fastest setting. “Not really. I suppose she’s spending the weekend with friends.” He sighed. 

“You think she’s not spending time with _ some _ friends, but with _ one _ friend in particular?” Greg asked and straightened on the seat.

Gil tightened his grip on the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white as he grit his teeth. “I don’t know.”

“You could hire a private investigator to find out,” Greg suggested. 

“We could talk about something else,” Gil gave back and switched on the radio. The sound of strings and brass started, and Frank Sinatra's soft voice intoned the beginning of his famous song:

_Strangers in the night_  
_ Exchanging glances_  
_ Wondering in the night_  
_ What were the chances_  
_ We'd be sharing love_  
_ Before the night was through?_  
For a while they drove in silence, none of them speaking a word. 

**About half an hour later**

The rain intensified and Gil had to slow down the car even further. 

“Damn,” he groused. “I can hardly recognise the road.”

Greg pointed to a sign ahead. “There’s a diner half a mile away, maybe we could stop for a coffee and wait out the rain.”

Gil shrugged his shoulders. “Why not?” 

When he slowed down the car in front of the diner, Greg sighed. “Damn, it’s closed.

Gil pointed out of the window. “There is a gas station. Maybe we can have a coffee there?”

“Good plan.”

Gil drove over to the gas station and turned off the motor. “Oh, there’s a motel,” he noticed and pointed over to a blinking neon sign.

“So…” Greg said, obviously amused. “From an invitation to a cup of coffee to spending the night in a motel and all in under three minutes, that’s a new record I’d say.”

“The rain’s really heavy,” Gil said without looking at the other man. 

“They could be closing off the road, you know?” 

“So we might not make it to Santa Monica until next day anyway.”

“Yeah.”

“When does your contest start?” Gil wanted to know and slowly turned to face the other man, his blue eyes dark with hunger.

“Only in the afternoon,” Greg gave back, sounding a little breathless. “Your conference?”

“It actually starts monday,” Gil confessed. “I, um, wanted to prepare my paper this weekend. I grew up in Santa Monica, so I thought it would be nice to…”

Greg smirked. “Have a couple of days to yourself? Visiting the places of your youth, your stomping grounds?”

“Yes, sort of.”

“Then let’s find out if they got any free rooms,” Greg suggested, his Adam’s apple bobbing.

“What about I get a room and you get some snacks at the gas station?”

“Snacks?”

Gil shrugged his shoulders. “Chocolate bars, chips, soda pop, I don’t know.” 

Greg nodded and reached behind the seat to grab his backpack. Clutching the bag to his chest he reached for the handle of the door. As if having second thoughts, he turned to the other man again: “You’re not driving off the moment I get out of the car, are you?”

“I suppose you’ll find out.”

Greg shrugged. “I suppose.” He opened the door and slipped out of the car and into the rain. He held up his bag to shield his head from the rain as he hurried over to the gas station. With a sigh he entered the shop. He grabbed one of the baskets and greeted the young man behind behind the counter. “Hi.”

“Hi,” the guy nodded, scratched his head and turned his attention back to a magazine he was reading. 

Greg sauntered through the rows, throwing several items into the basket, a couple of small bags with chips, some chocolate bars, a toothbrush and toothpaste. He hesitated, then threw a pack of condoms in, too. He walked over to the fridges at the far end of the shop and opened one of them, grabbing a six pack of beer, then he returned to the counter. 

The cashier grinned at his selection. “Got plans for tonight?”

“What gave you a clue?” Greg gave back. 

The guy shrugged. “Just guessing.”

Greg nodded. “I see,” he said and paid. He threw the snacks and the condoms in his bag and grabbed the sixpack, then left the gas station. As he stepped into the pouring rain, he caught sight of the other man in front of the motel, holding a small suitcase in one hand. 

Gil smirked at him as he came hurrying over. “You didn’t really think I’d just leave you in the middle of nowhere? I’m not your lousy boyfriend.”

Greg grinned back and let his eyes wander along the other man’s frame. He was in his forties, had a sturdy figure. His hair was grey at the temples and he had a neatly trimmed beard that gave him a very distinguished look. He wore black trousers and a green shirt under a black jacket. “No,” he finally said. “No, you’re not.” He swallowed. “Did they have any rooms?”

Gil arched one brow and lifted his free hand. A key was dangling from his finger. “There was only one room left.”

“I suppose,” Greg said slowly, “it’ll do for a night.”

“We’re both adults, after all,” Gil added thoughtfully.

“Yeah.”

“The room’s that way,” Gil said and pointed over his shoulder. He turned on his heels and beckoned the other man to follow him. Greg followed him and only a few minutes later they stepped into the small room.

Gil switched on the light and looked around. “Charming,” he noted and dropped his suitcase on the floor. 

Greg laughed. “We’re not here because of the famous interior.” He dropped the sixpack onto the small table by the bed, letting his backpack slide to the floor. 

“I suppose not,” gave Gil back, hiding his hands behind his back and resting against the door. He let his eyes roam over the younger man’s frame. “You look cold and your clothes are wet.”

“So?” Greg asked, tilting his head and giving Gil a challenging gaze.

“You should get out of your clothes and take a shower, you look like you’re freezing.”

Greg looked down, goosebumps covered his arms. “Maybe I should. But I haven’t got any clothes to change into.”

Gil looked amused. “We’re both adults, Greg, and I don’t think you’ve got anything I haven’t seen before.”

Greg snorted and headed over to the bathroom, fully aware of the other man’s eyes following him. When he returned from his shower a couple of minutes later, wrapped in a soft terry cloth bathrobe, the TV was running and Gil lounged on the bed with naked feet, legs crossed at the ankles and head resting on one arm folded behind his head. He’d switched off the ceiling light and turned on the tiny lamps on the left and right side by the bed. He’d drawn the curtains and thrown his jacket over the armrest of a winged chair by the window. 

“I got some snacks at the gas station,” Greg announced as he climbed onto the bed, sitting down cross legged, facing the older man. He grabbed the backpack from the floor and arranged the bags of chips and chocolate bars on the bed between himself and Gil. “Could you hand me a beer, please?”

Gil shifted, leaned over to the small table and reached for the sixpack. He sat it down in front of Greg on the bed. “Are you planning on getting drunk?”

Greg laughed. “No, that’s not what I planned.”

“Are you planning to get me drunk?” Gil asked with an amused expression.

“You’re asking questions like a cop. But didn’t you say you’re not a cop?” Greg demanded and opened a can of beer, handing it to the other man. 

“I said so,” Gil nodded and accepted the can. “I only work for the cops.”

“What exactly is it you do then when you’re specialised in bugs, Gil?” Greg took another can and opened it. He raised the can. “Cheers.”

Gil replied the gesture, clanking the cans together. “Cheers.” He took a sip, then watched Greg’s face carefully. “Do you really want to know?”

“Sure,” Greg gave back. “I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t.” He held the other man’s gaze. 

Gil straightened and switched off the TV set. “When the police find a body, I am the one to collect the flies and bugs. Every insect visits the body in a certain phase of decay. So by the number and the period of growth of a certain type of insect we can calculate the time of death.”

“Cool,” Greg said. “But how do you know what insect is there at what time?”

Gil laughed. “Oh, some curious scientists figured that out.”

“How?”

“I’m sure you don’t want to know, Greg.”

Greg arched his brows. “That bad?” He sipped from his can of beer, then handed it to Gil and grabbed a bag of chips to tear it open. “I get the munchies when I’m drunk.”

“Are you?” 

Nodding, Greg reached into the small bag and with a delighted expression slipped a crunchy bit of potato into his mouth. “Hmm,” he made, then licked his fingers and took the can from Gil’s hand. Their fingers touched for a moment and Gil’s eyes wandered to Greg’s lips. “Thanks, buddy.”

Gil laughed. “Are you always like that?”

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing,” the older man said, shaking his head and sipping from the can. “Tell me more about yourself, Greg.”

“What do you want to know?” Greg asked and settled against the headboard next to Gil, their shoulders almost touching. 

“Well, I know that you want to be a professional surfer,” Gil started and reached into the bag, resting against his thigh and taking a chip. “You like beer and when you’re drunk, you like snacking on chips and chocolate bars. You’ve got a boyfriend who dropped you off in the middle of nowhere in the pouring rain.” He shrugged. “Tell me more about this sweetheart of yours.”

“Only if you tell me about this wife of yours.” Greg gave back.

Gil shrugged. “Seems a fair deal.” He took another sip. “So, what’s your boyfriends name?”

Greg sipped from his can, and ate a chip, before he replied. “His name is Nick.”

“So, what does Nick do for a living?”

“He’s a starter with the Las Vegas Aces.”

Gil arched a brow. “Wow, is he?”

Greg grinned. “Yeah.”

“So, how did you two meet? Are you some kind of groupie?”

Greg drew a deep breath, then started to tell the other man.

About two hours later they’d drowned the beer and finished the chips; empty bags and cans filling the trashcan they’d moved closer to the bed. 

Gil rubbed his face. “I think I need a shower now.”

Greg giggled and wriggled his naked toes. “You’re drunk,” he slurred.

“I’m not,” Gil gave back and sat up. “I’ll be in the shower.”

“Do you need help in there?” Greg asked with a leer.

“I don’t think so,” Gil gave back.

“Really?”

“Been doing that for a couple of decades on my own. I’m sure I can manage just fine.”

“Hihi,” Greg replied, then tilted his head back into the pillow.

Gil regarded the younger man for a moment, shaking his head, then he grabbed his wash bag from his suitcase and headed over to the bathroom. He returned a couple of minutes later with wet hair and a towel around his hips. 

“What took you so long under the shower?” Greg asked. “Forgot how to shower?”

“Wait until you’re my age,” Gil gave back.

“Then what?” Greg’s gaze lingered on the older man’s naked chest. 

“Certain things will take a bit longer.”

“That’s not necessarily a disadvantage, you know?”

Gil shook his head and dropped the towel, allowing Greg a good look at his naked form, before he slipped under the sheets. 

Greg’s eyes widened and he swallowed. 

“Maybe we should go to sleep,” Gil said, his voice hoarse. “We still got some hours drive ahead of us when we get up and you need to be fit for your surfing contest.” He reached for the lamp by the side of his bed and switched it off. He rolled onto his side, facing away from the younger man.

Greg sat up and rummaged in his backpack, then got up from the bed and headed for the bathroom, brushing his teeth and taking a leak. Returning to the bed he let the bathrobe slide from his shoulders and wriggled himself under the sheets. With a sigh he switched off the light and for several minutes he lay in the dark with open eyes. 

“Are you sleeping already?” he whispered softly. 

“No,” came the reply after a long minute. 

“You don’t really want to sleep yet.” 

“I think I should.” Gil sounded tormented.

Greg reached out his hand and brushed his fingertips against the other man’s naked shoulder. 

“Don’t,” Gil begged and moved to evade his touch. “I’ve never cheated on my spouse.”

Greg slowly moved closer. “Not even in thoughts?”

“No, I…”

Brushing his lips against Gil’s neck, Greg molded himself against the other man’s back. “I’ve noticed your looks,” he whispered. “Don’t deny it. You’ve undressed me and bent me over the armrests of that chair…”

“Stop it!” Gil growled and turned around. 

“Or what?” Greg gave back, sliding his hands over Gil’s chest. “You don’t really want to stop me.”

“I shouldn’t even be here.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m a married man and I’m happy.”

“Still you’re here,” Greg stated, scratching his nails over Gil’s chest. “You picked up a stranger in the middle of the night in the rain, and you took him to a motel,” Greg murmured against Gil’s ear. “You got me drunk and made me sleep in a bed with you.”

“It, it wasn’t like that,” Gil tried to justify himself, not even trying to evade the other man’s touch.

“You paraded around in front of me half naked and let me see your half hard cock,” Greg continued, sliding his hand over the older man’s belly, “what do you expect?”

“I didn’t mean to…”

“Liar,” Greg accused, wrapping his fingers tightly around Gil’s cock. “You want to fuck me and your wife never needs to know.”

“I would know.” Gil growled between grit teeth. He kept still, but Greg felt the slight tremble running through him. He laughed throatily. “When was the last time she let you fuck her?”

Gil moaned and bucked into Greg’s tight grip. “It’s been way too long.”

“You can fuck me.”

“I’ve never-”

“I know,” Greg whispered and brushed his lips against Gil’s mouth. Greedily the other man replied the gesture, pulling him closer and pushing his tongue deep into Greg’s mouth. 

“Need you,” Gil mumbled in between open mouthed kisses. “I… Tell me what to do. I’m not sure about...”

“What do you want to do?” Greg gave back. 

“Touch you,” Gil replied. 

“Then touch me.” Greg reached for the other man’s hand and guided it to his chest. 

“Maybe I should take off my wedding ring?”

“No,” Greg moaned as the older man’s hand slid over his chest. “Keep it.”

“You were right, I did think about fucking you,” Gil growled. “From the moment you got in my car. The shirt clung to your chest and I could see your nipples poking through. And all I could think of was how it might feel to rub them between my fingers and what sound you’d make.”

“You could find out now,” Greg breathed and arched up against the other man as strong fingers toyed with his nipples, gently at first and then pulling hard. 

“Do you like this?”

Greg moaned. “I’m going to come and you haven’t even touched my cock.” He ground his hips against the other man, rubbing his cock against Gil’s thigh.

“Let’s remedy that situation,” Gil said and slid his hand lower, wrapping his fingers around Greg’s half-hard cock. He started stroking him slowly and kissed him again. “Do you like that?”

“Yes. But I’d like it better if you fucked me.”

“This boyfriend of yours…”

“What about him?”

“Are you sexually satisfied?”

“What do you mean?”

“Is… Is he good in bed?”

“Why are you asking?” Greg asked curious. “Stage fright?” He slid his hand down Gil’s chest over the belly and wrapped his fingers tightly around his cock again. “Let’s find out who can make me come faster. I bought condoms.”

“At the gas station?”

“Yeah. You weren’t the only one who thought about it,” Greg said. “I noticed your looks… but I didn’t…”

“You didn’t what?”

“I didn’t want to scare you away,” Greg whispered.

“You couldn’t,” Gil whispered back and placed a gentle kiss on the younger man’s lips. “Where are those condoms?”

“You want me to get them?”

“Yes.”

Greg let go of the other man’s cock. He leaned over the side of the bed and fished for his backpack in the dark. “Could you switch on the light?”

Soft light flooded the room and he found his bag, it didn’t take long and he produced the box with condoms. Impatiently he ripped open one of the small packages and pulled out a condom.

“You really can’t wait to get fucked,” Gil teased.

“No,” Greg admitted and slowly rolled the condom over the other man’s erection. “I can’t.” He rolled onto his side and pressed his lower back into Gil’s groin. “Now fuck me already!” He groaned, as the other man moved closer.

“What about lubrication?” Gil whispered against Greg’s neck.

“Condoms with extra lube,” Greg moaned. “That should do.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to cause you discomfort.”

“You won’t,” Greg assured him. “Just go slow at first.”

Gil’s hand slid over Greg’s buttocks and between his thighs, lifting his leg. Greg took the hint and shifted, moaning as he felt the tip of Gil’s cock against his opening. 

“Your boyfriend is a fool,” Gil whispered as he pushed into the other man. “If you were mine, I’d keep you chained to the bed. Naked.” He caressed Greg’s chest, pinching the younger man’s nipples as he slowly began to move his hips.

“If I were your wife, I might do the same,” Greg gave back and moaned softly as Gil’s hand slid lower. “Yeah, touch me like that.”

Gil rocked into him, timing the rhythm of his hip thrusting forward with the movement of his hand on Greg’s cock. It didn’t take long and the slow, steady motion became frantic and only too soon both men lay on the bed, sweating and panting. 

“Hm,” Greg sighed and slowly turned in Gil’s embrace. “Not bad for a man of your age.”

“Today’s youth’s got no respect.” Gil mumbled. “I need to get the condom off and clean myself.”

“Let me,” Greg gave back and untangled himself from the other man’s arms. He slowly rose from the bed. “I’ll get a towel. Men your age should get rest after physical activity.” He ducked as the older man threw a pillow after him. 

“I’ll show you physical,” Gil shouted, Greg laughed.

Only half a minute later Greg returned from the bathroom with a wet towel and first cleaned the older man, who’d disposed of the condom already, then himself. He dropped the towel next to the bed, picked up the pillow and snuggled up to Gil, draping his arm over the other man’s chest. 

“Greg?”

“Hm?”

“Where’s your ring, my dear?” Gil asked, his voice soft and gentle. 

Greg smirked and reached for his backpack. He rummaged in the bag and finally produced a golden ring like Gil wore. “You didn’t really think I lost it?” He slipped it onto his finger. 

“No,” Gil gave back with a smile and caressed his cheek. 

“I thought it’d look more realistic if I didn’t wear a wedding ring,” Greg explained and snuggled back up against him.

“Did you?”

Greg shrugged. “Did you buy it?”

“You being a surfer?”

Greg nodded. “That and the rest.”

Gil smirked. “Boyfriend named Nick?” He ruffled Greg’s hair.

“I hadn’t thought of one and said the first name that popped up in my mind.”

“Oh, Nicky will be thrilled if I tell him.” Gil laughed. 

“Wife and married for nine years?” Greg questioningly arched a brow at him.

Gil shrugged. “Partly true at least,” he explained, “I thought it’d add a bit more drama.”

Greg chuckled and buried his face against Gil’s neck, fingers caressing the other man’s chest. “Hm, it did,” he mumbled. “It was very sexy how you so obviously wanted me, but still tried to hang onto your marriage.”

Gil laughed and Greg lifted his head. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Greg,” Gil gave back and cupped Greg’s cheek. Their gazes locked and for a long moment they looked at each other. Then Greg leaned down and their lips met in a slow, sensual kiss. With a soft moan, Greg leaned back and tucked himself against Gil’s chest again. 

“Greg?”

“Hm?” Greg lifted his head, looking at Gil.

“Not everything was made up,” the older man started with a serious expression.

“What do you mean? You never cheated on your spouse?” Greg held his gaze. “Babe, we’re only married for one year.”

Gil’s brow arched up. “That’s both true,” he nodded. “But I actually referred to the tying you to the bed naked bit. I’m much too busy with being an academic to cheat on you anyway.”

“You mean, if you were still a CSI, you’d not be so busy and had the time to cheat on your spouse?” Greg laughed. “That’s your excuse?”

“You don’t seem to be bothered that I want to tie you to the bed.”

With a chuckle, Greg lowered his head, grazing his teeth over Gil’s chest and lapping at his nipple. “Naked,” he mumbled, then bit down on the nipple.

Gil groaned, arching up against Greg. “What?”

Greg gave him a leer. “You said you wanted to tie me to the bed _ naked _. Knowing you that will include hot sex.”

“You sure?” Gil asked with a chuckle and slid his hand into Greg’s neck, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. “I could take my pleasure in teasing you,” he whispered against Greg’s ear. “Using you as a sex toy. I could fuck you without actually letting you come.”

Greg moaned. 

“Would you like that?” Gil asked, moving his hand from Greg’s neck down to give his buttock a firm squeeze. “Being a good spouse, letting your husband do as he pleases with your naked body?”

“You know I would,” Greg whispered against Gil’s neck and caressing his cheek. 

“Really?”

Greg nodded. 

Gil hummed in appreciation. “I’m already looking forward.”

“Hedonist.” Greg mumbled, but it didn’t really sound reproachful. 

Gil chuckled. “You knew that before you proposed.”

“Guilty as charged.” Greg yawned.

“Let’s go to sleep,” Gil suggested. “We should leave early.”

“You really haven’t finished your paper?” Greg asked and moved to get under the sheets. “I thought you made that up?”

“No, I didn’t,” Gil sighed and got under the sheets next to Greg. “That case I’d helped Catherine and Warrick with, it took longer than expected. I’ve brought all my notes with me, so I can finish the paper this weekend.”

Moving closer, Greg wrapped an arm around Gil’s chest. “So you invited me on a weekend to celebrate our first wedding anniversary, knowing you’d be busy?”

Gil sighed. “I’m sorry, I thought I’d…”

Greg leaned in and placed a kiss on the other man’s cheek. “We should stop at the home depot on the way to the hotel in Santa Monica.”

“What for?”

“To get some rope and other stuff. Didn’t you mention you wanted to tie me to the bed?”

“Really?”

“You’ll be busy with your notes,” Greg started and smirked. “And you might need some distraction every now and then.”

Gil arched a brow and gave Greg’s shoulder a squeeze. “I might.”

“Good, now switch off the light.”

Gil switched off the light and Greg settled against him. For a while they lay in silence. 

“Greg?” Gil suddenly asked.

“Hm?”

“There’s something else you should know.”

“What?” Greg wanted to know.

“The Las Vegas Aces are a women’s team.”

** _Finis_ **


End file.
